disneysofiathefirstfandomcom-20200215-history
Enchancia
Enchancia is the kingdom that serves as the main location of the Disney Junior series, Sofia the First. It is apparently based on the British Isles. However, the only character to used to embrace that is Cedric. In the beginning, the title character leads a simple life in this kingdom's main village, where she lived and worked in the Shoemaker's shop with her mother Miranda, but after meeting King Roland II, who needed a new pair of royal slippers, he and Miranda fell in love at first sight and were soon married. Now that Sofia is a princess, she is exploring the kingdom from a new point of view. Description Castle The princess/prince suite has a window seat, reading nook, canopy bed, playing area, a closet large enough to hold thousands of outfits and accessories (Sofia only has seven crowns, the most recent being Amber's Derby tiara), and a bell rope to ring for service. Sofia, Amber, and James all have differently decorated suites, but their room structures are all roughly identical. However, Amber and Sofia have multiple armories that they use to hold their books in, while James uses a bookshelf. There are two sets of gardens that may be connected. One set is the garden in front of the palace, which is built up of small bushes and plants, some of which are used by Cedric in his potions. It contains vegetable plots used by the servants and Clover. The second is a large maze of hedges behind the castle, where Sofia has a secret garden that she uses for private time when not in her bedroom. This world is full of winged horses, the first of which Sofia has ever seen personally pull the flying carriages to and from the Royal Preparatory Academy. Villages Dunwiddie Village Dunwiddie is the village located closest to the castle, and where Sofia and her mother lived before moving to the castle. It is also home to Ruby, Jade, Lucinda and their families. The village includes a bakery, school house, park, and various shops and residents, and is commonly visited by members of the royal family. Summerset Village Summerset Village is the only other village in Enchancia that has been visited in the series, and was visited by Sofia in the episode "Finding Clover". Its distinguishing feature is its tall, green roofed bell tower. Culture Enchancia has a variety of holidays, one being the Harvest Festival, which celebrates the kingdom, The next is the Flylight Pageant, where all of the princesses from all of the kingdoms get together and fly through the night in decorated coaches on the summer solstice. Another, more unofficial one is the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, where the royalty of Enchancia meet with the royalty of Khaldoun and Wei-Ling for games and feasting, sometimes bringing along guests. Wassailia is a prominent winter holiday, where candles are lit and gifts exchanged, pine trees being brought in to boot. Halloween is there, though it isn't a big deal, along with Mother's Day. There are also festivals in Enchancia, being the Leafsong Festival and the Friendship Festival in the spring, the FlyLight Pageant in summer, the Harvest Festival in the fall. There also another which is the Royal Jubilee, which celebrates the kingdom's establishment. Many sporting events are in Enchancia, such as croquet, bowling, badminton, horseshoes, soccer, volleyball, Flying Derby, which was founded in Enchancia, foxhunts, musical chairs, and capture the crown. Other sports played likely include tennis, a traditionally royal game. Village and Royal kids can compete against one another in competitions, such as Go-Coach racing and Dazzleball. Symbols The Enchancian flag is shown in "The Amulet and the Anthem" when Sofia and her friends, Ruby and Jade sing the Enchancia Anthem. It is shown again in "Holiday in Enchancia". The most prominent royal coat of arms (or "royal flag" as Miranda called it) has a white pegasus (or winged horse) on a red and blue backdrop framed by gold thread. Other symbols of Enchancia are Easter Lilies, which decorate the wallpaper and curtains all over the castle, as well as roses and lozenges, which also feature on castle decorations. Birds, hounds, lightning, and suns have also been seen as symbols. Vine decorations are all over, further adding to the focus on rebirth in the kingdom. There may be other royal symbols, but they have not been seen yet. Trivia *At the banquet hall, where Sofia has trouble figuring out which fork to use, there were six forks, spoons, and knives to choose from. *King Roland II and Miranda have both seen and visited Cedric's lair/workshop, seen in the episode "The Big Sleepover". As for the key that locks the door, only Cedric himself and, as of a recent tour, Sofia know where the key is (it is in a secret compartment in the toe of one of the gargoyles). Sofia later led Amber to the lair, which came in handy for Amber later when she sought the help of Cedric in "Princess Butterfly" and "Two Princesses And A Baby." *Woodland animals have helped princesses for ages, but only in hopes of getting fed in return. After Sofia feeds the animals that help her, they freely roam through the castle. Sofia's animals used to work for Amber, but Sofia's arrival as a new princess got them reassigned to her due to their experience. *Naming people or creatures after gemstones seems popular. Examples include: Amber, Ruby, Jade, and Jasper, Onyx, and Opal. Gallery EnchanciaFlag.jpg|The Enchancian Flag or coat of arms. Enchancia.jpg|Enchancia Castle, the main residence of the Royal Family. Tumblr_mudx53OD051s9te8mo1_1280.jpg|The Castle at night Enchancia Concept 1.jpg|Enchancia Castle concept Enchancia Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of the village Town 2.jpg Town 1.jpg Lair.jpg|Cedric's workshop Image 0.jpg|Sofia's room Castle.2.jpg|The main entrance Castle.1.jpg Image01.jpg Aes.jpg Bebae.jpg Picture.png Enchancia Castle in Curse of Princess Ivy 1.png Enchancia Castle in Curse of Princess Ivy 2.png Enchancia Castle in Curse of Princess Ivy 3.png village 1.jpg|Enchancia in the winter Enchancia_Village.jpg